


There May Be A Quiz Later

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Anticipation, Facials, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray ruminates about his top three orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There May Be A Quiz Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



The thing is, since Ray and Fraser got over their mutual "we're just friends, right? so fucking around would make things weird, and we shouldn't do it... right?" conviction, Ray hasn't exactly had those single-event memorable orgasms like he used to with his other partners over the years. He can still remember that time with Stella in the backseat of his car when she figured out he liked her hands _right there_ just before he came, or the time with Jack when he happened to be banging the shit out of Ray's prostate and then _boom_, he came with all his bells ringing and the world whiting out like a blizzard. There was that thing with Lew that one time, too, where Lew put three fingers into his ass and then four and then--_then_\--Ray kinda came screaming without Lew actually getting to his destination, which, in retrospect, is maybe just as well. But it was still memorable.

With Fraser, though, it's kind of a matter of categories. There are the sleepy-morning-hey-how-are-you-WHOA-MOUTH-TONGUE-HOT orgasms. There are the pissed off it's-not-you-it's-the-job-but-I-gotta-fuck-until-I-break orgasms (and how much did it surprise Ray that _Fraser_ has those days?). There are the scenic route, we've-got-three-hours-let's-use-'em orgasms, and there are the quickie, we've-got-three-minutes-let's-use-'em orgasms. There are handjobs and blowjobs, rimming and fingering and ass-fucking, there's coming between Fraser's thighs, there's coming on Fraser's chest, there's having Fraser come all over Ray's face and then slowly, slowly, lick it all up while he works Ray's cock with one hand.

So picking out three of his favorites is harder than he expected; he hopes there's not a quiz on this.

He gets a hand down his pants, kinda idly, and thinks about it in some detail.

Okay: on the top three list, there's gotta be the kind of orgasm that only ever happens after Fraser's come at him rough and tumble, fucking his ass but _good_, giving it to him so hard Ray sees stars and shouts his throat hoarse.

But, see, it's not the ass-fucking that gets him there. When it's that rough, when Fraser's that intent on it, Ray usually doesn't get a hand to help, and Ray can't really come when Fraser's reaming him that way--Fraser's a big guy, a strong guy, and as exciting as it is to have all Ray's fuses lit and smoking, it just doesn't get Ray where he needs to go.

However. Fraser is a nice guy, the nicest, and when he's done, when he's finished and he's come his brains out, that's when he'll put Ray on his back and give Ray his due. He'll suck Ray's cock real soft, real slow, until Ray's shaking and shuddering and _needing_, and then--then he'll slide his fingers into Ray's ass, Ray's still-sore ass, and he'll twist them and turn them until Ray himself feels all twisted and turned and yet there's that soft velvet touch of Fraser's mouth, too, that overwhelmingly intense feeling like he'll just die right there, like he'll die in Fraser's arms, in Fraser's mouth, body shaking until his bones break.

Okay, yeah. Those are good. He likes those.

He gives his cock a little squeeze for relief, sighing softly; these are nice soft jeans, okay, sure, but they're not what he'd call loose.

So the next thing that comes to mind is something that mainly happens when he and Fraser have a yen to do something kinda... messy, kinda... kinky. That's how it happened in the first place, how Ray got up the nerve to ask and Fraser got up the nerve to say yes. See, Ray's a visual guy, Ray likes looking, likes the sight of things, colors and expressions and seeing Fraser's face change from one emotion to another--he's gotta look real close to see it, but damn, it's good when he does.

Fraser, on the other hand, is kinda ruled by smell and taste and touch. He wants to be deep in it, up close and personal, covered in it, _drenched_ in it, so he can smell it on his skin and lick the taste of it off his lips.

And at first these two desires didn't seem compatible, but then, after a week or so of having increasingly messy, kinky sex--the kind that involved handcuffs and wrestling and really, _really_ filthy talk (Fraser, it turns out, can curse like a sailor as long as there's a dick up his ass), Ray had this notion--had, okay, been inspired by porn, and out of the blue one day he turned to Fraser and said, "Can I--"

Fraser looked at him, all excited, because the way Ray was gripping his arm, the way Ray was kinda shifting from one foot to the other, the way Ray couldn't finish that sentence--of course that meant sex, Fraser's no idiot, he had to know that meant sex.

"Can you what, Ray?"

"Can I--I just wanna--I mean, say no if you want, I get it--"

"Can you _what_, Ray?"

"Can I come on your face," Ray burst out, all in a rush, almost all one _word_ he was so nervous about saying it. And when Fraser didn't react right away, Ray just got more nervous, until he dropped Fraser's arm and kinda wished he hadn't said anything at all.

But then Fraser said, "All right," and added, "but not when I'm in uniform," and Ray immediately thought, _fuck, I gotta get him a spare uniform_, because what's the best way to get Ray to want something? Tell him he can't have it.

Still, straddling Fraser's shoulders and watching Fraser's pointed pink tongue come out and sweep back and forth over his lips, back and forth while Ray jerks himself--Ray has to hold on to the bedframe, most times they do this, hold himself up so he doesn't just collapse in a puddle of lust and want and desire. He jerks himself quick, rough, because this is one of those orgasms where it's _about_ the orgasm, where it's about the results and not the journey, because as good as Fraser looks underneath him, licking his lips like he can taste Ray's jizz already, he's going to look even better as soon as Ray comes.

Ray's gotten pretty good at aiming, so when he comes, he gets Fraser right in the cheek, on the mouth, over his chin. He comes and comes and _comes_, leaving white streaks all over everything, and when he's done, he sits there, panting, hand and cock messy... and then he gets to watch as Fraser moans and squirms and starts licking his lips, starts sweeping his tongue as far out onto his cheek and chin as he can get it.

He does all kinds of nice things for Fraser afterwards, of course, but when he's thinking about orgasms--Ray's orgasms, specifically Ray's and not the mutual-love-togetherness kind--those are definitely, definitely in Ray's top three.

Shit. What the hell time is it--Ray checks the clock and sighs, shoving himself up and off the sofa and heading into the kitchen--maybe there's something to clean, something to do with all this energy. It's getting close to time; he could put out Dief's dinner and refill his water dish.

Of course, what he's really doing--and man, this is starting to drive him bugfuck, this is starting to really, really get to him--is thinking about what other kinds of orgasms would round this list out, make for a nice number three. And oh, oh fuck, now he's stuck with images of Fraser in his head, thinking about the shower (oh, God, the shower, with Fraser pounding into his ass and the water covering his face and--yeah, just _yeah_, he likes that one) or the sofa (Fraser on his knees sucking Ray down while he beats his own meat and aims his cock at Ray's _boots_) or the front door (the nights they can't even get inside, they want to fuck so bad, and Fraser usually shoves Ray face-first into the door and opens him with his mouth and tongue, then fingers, then just _goes_ for it, pushing pleasure into Ray's body along with the rough pain of all that friction, hitching into him until Ray wonders if he'll break, if _Fraser_ might break, if the _door's_ gonna break the way Fraser fucks him).

But okay, okay, okay, if there's gonna be one other--one besides the post-pounding blowjob and the coming-on-Fraser's-face--then Ray's got it. He's got it.

Number three is the sleepy kind, the last-thing-at-night kind, after Ray's been wired for a week on coffee and adrenaline, when they can finally, finally take a break together, finally _rest_ together, but instead of it just being about rest, they're kinda horny, too--wired in a wholly different fashion. Fraser stretches out on his stomach and Ray climbs on top of him, curled up all around him, kissing the back of his neck and rocking into him slow, _slow_, easy and gentle and so, so slow, until Fraser just sobs from the pleasure and Ray knows he's gonna be doing the same any time.

And somehow, Fraser'll move just right or moan just right or say just the right thing--"Ray, yes, _please, please, please_"--and Ray can't stop it, just whimpers into Fraser's shoulder while his cock jerks over and over, and he's doing it, he's spilling himself into Fraser's body, he's reminding Fraser that Fraser's _his_, and Fraser usually comes right then and there, ass clenching up around Ray's cock so Ray can feel every single moment of Fraser's pleasure.

They've been known to just fall asleep that way, still wrapped around each other, right on the wet spot.

There's a rattle of keys at the door, and Ray just tears across the apartment, yanking at all the locks, flinging the door open for Fraser and Diefenbaker. Fraser smiles at Ray, taking in the whole picture--Ray's flushed face, the undone button at the top of his jeans, the bulge in his pants, and once Diefenbaker's trotted inside, Fraser calmly, unhurried-like, closes the door behind him and fixes all the locks.

"Fraser--"

"Just a moment, Ray; I'd like to change clothes."

Ray dogs Fraser's heels every bit as much as Dief so often does, although Dief, thank Christ, has decided to retreat to the kitchen right now. Score one for dinner; a cat Dief ain't, so curiosity won't get him away from his food.

Fraser goes to the closet and starts hanging up every piece of the uniform, and even though it's the brown one today and not the red, that still leaves too many fucking pieces. Jacket! Suspenders! Tie! Shirt! Undershirt! Shoes! Socks! Pants! Boxers! And then--whoa, Ray's head spins, he's still catching up, because now Fraser's _naked_, and Ray's just got that one stupid button undone and is otherwise making a wet spot in his jeans from being so hard.

Thank God, thank _God_, Fraser has a plan, and he pushes Ray down on the bed and straddles Ray's hips. But--wait, no no no, Ray's still got all those damn clothes on, this ain't right, this isn't gonna cut it _at all_.

Fraser disagrees, though. Fraser's working his cock like nobody's business, grinning down at Ray like he just _knows_ how hot for it Ray is.

"Did you think about it at all?" Fraser asks, blue-eyed innocent _bastard_.

Ray grabs at Fraser's hips and thrusts up, up, oh God, up up up but not close enough because of his fucking _jeans_. "Unh," he answers, which is pretty fucking coherent of him, considering.

"Your three favorite ways to come," Fraser murmurs, hand blurring, flashing on his cock. "Is this one of them?"

"Whahuh--" Ray holds Fraser still and bangs his head back against the mattress, which just results in a sproingy bounce instead of a satisfying _thud_. "In, in my--still in my fuckin' _jeans_? Is this _one of them_? Are you unhinged?"

Fraser laughs down at Ray--and then he's not laughing anymore, he's biting at his lower lip, he's bracing himself with one arm on Ray's chest and--oh, _motherfucker_, coming all over Ray's shirt, spunk hitting Ray in the _chin_, even, and Ray puts his hand over Fraser's and just fucking _vibrates_ with need.

But when Fraser's done, he flattens himself on top of Ray, stretching out and ignoring the come on Ray's shirt, nuzzling the side of Ray's neck. Ray's still gasping for breath, here, but Fraser's not giving much of a damn.

"I thought about you all day," Fraser murmurs. "I was very, very glad not to have outside duty."

Even the absurdity of that image--Fraser in full red serge, standing out front of the Consulate, hands behind his back, cock jutting out at full mast and making people wonder just what the _fuck_ was up with Canada--doesn't shake Ray's need any. "Fraser," he whispers, "Fraser, _please_, I'm _dying_, I'm gonna _die_\--"

"No, you're not," Fraser murmurs. He gives Ray a hug and nuzzles Ray's neck again. "You're going to tell me what you came up with--"

Ray groans, grabbing Fraser around the waist and humping up against him, desperate now, ready to come in his damn jeans if that's what it takes.

"--_no_," Fraser says, and he grips both of Ray's wrists and pins him flat to the bed, stretching out so his thighs are up against Ray's but Ray's got no purchase, can't thrust up. "You're going to tell me what you came up with for your three favorite ways to come to orgasm, and then--"

"--please _God_ it involves _doing_ them--"

"--and then," Fraser whispers, eyes bright, eyes way, way too bright, "I'll tell you mine."

_-end-_


End file.
